Rosie Bothers Caillou
Rosie Bothers Caillou is an episode from Season 1 of "Caillou". Plot Caillou is building with his blocks in the living room. He has made a tower but decides to tear it down and make another one. Caillou finishes making his new building and says that it is the tallest building ever built. Rosie then pushes Caillou's truck into the tower and soon collapses. A frustrated Caillou yells at Rosie and tells her not to do it again. He then lines his blocks up into two rows to make a road. Then Rosie uses her ducky to mess it up, this time Caillou yells at her and tells her to go play with her own toys. Rosie then takes a couple of Caillou's blocks and runs off, giggling. Caillou is very angry and tells his mom to make Rosie stop bothering him. However, she only tells Caillou to work out his and Rosie's problems. Caillou doesn't seem to like the idea, his mom got angry and then he leaves. He runs away to his room were he is happily reading until Rosie comes in. Caillou tells her to go away, but she won't. In return, Caillou pushes her off his bed and kicks her out of his room, bans her from coming in, and closes the door. Rosie, now in tears, and bangs on his door with a book. Caillou's Mommy then comes up, takes the book from Rosie and says, "Books are for reading, not for hitting!" Rosie keeps on crying. Caillou's mommy knocks on Caillou's door, she asks him if he made Rosie cry by kicking her out of his room. Caillou says no. Caillou's Mommy just looks at Rosie as if she can't do anything and takes her to her room for a nap. Caillou stays in his room and plays by himself for a long, long time. He then sees a game but doesn't want to play alone, so he decides to give Rosie another chance. They then begin to have fun playing together and have a tickle fight. Caillou's Mommy comes in and sees that she doesn't want to bother them so she goes downstairs in relief. Gallery Trivia *Gilbert and Boris are absent in this episode. This means Doris is the oldest one in the episode. *This episode was banned because there was a lot of shouting in this episode, a scene where Caillou shoves Rosie out of his room and Rosie hits a book against a door repeatedly. **Contrary to what was posted on TV.com at one point, Caillou didn't actually hit Rosie with the book, otherwise the episode wouldn't have aired in the first place because this would be a depiction of violence. *** Strangely, despite the ban, this episode was included on the PBS Kids DVD release "Caillou's Kitchen" under the misleading title "Recipe for Fun." *This is one of the few episodes where Mommy or Daddy reprimands Caillou for his misbehavior. Category:Crying Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gilbert Category:Episodes without Boris Category:Banned Episodes Category:Caillou misbehaving